This project utilizes an innovative strategy combining survey research with more intensive techniques to study an important problem: how persistence and change in the familial-network system is related to fertility in a rapidly developing society (Taiwan). A typology of familial interactions and networks, potentially applicable beyond Taiwan, will be related to reproductive parameters, controlling levels of income, education, and urbanization. The central thesis is that a shift from large to small families occurs (a) when the strength and diversity of extended familial ties decreases and, especially, (b) as the traditional flow of obligations from parents to children reverses. The fertility impact of changing roles of women in the kinship network--their power in the family, their work in the modern market sector and child care alternatives--is a key study focus. Special attention is given to the differing fertility impact of familial changes in cities as compared to that in farm households which combine varying mixes of agricultural and non-agricultural employment, a situation found in Taiwan and sought in development policies elsewhere. The strategy is to supplement the breadth and representativeness of an island-wide survey of married women with intensive work by Taiwanese anthropologists. This will be followed by semi-structured interviews with several kin members in selected subsamples, testing further hypotheses emerging from the first two phases. The insights and problems found in combining these approaches will be the basis of a methodological report in addition to the main substantive report.